descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Centurion
Name Cameron Centurion Aliases Lord Illuminus Age 65 Appearance 30 Species Force enhanced human Height 6'4" Weight 235 lbs Build Athletic Eye Color Silver/Green Hair Color Black Faction Rank Shadow Hand Birthworld Corstris Involvement Kari Pujas Children Castor Centurion (D) Diomedes Antares Isabella Centurion Lyle V Centurion Godchildren Asteria deWinter Nessarose deWinter Father Lord Alathor (D) Mother Tek'la Centurion (D) Masters Lord Alathor (D) Students Naha'va(D) Xaedrin Vondiranach Nessarose deWinter Kari Pujas Saia Diomedes Antares William Carter Cameron Centurion was born on Corstris, to Tek'la and Sis'tian Centurion. Abducted from his parents and homeworld as a young adolescent, Cameron Centurion was raised as a warrior assassin by a Sith Lord named Lord Alathor. In time, Alathor began to teach Cameron the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the Force. Through many trials of pain, suffering, victory, defeat, and darkness, Cameron was molded into a highly effective weapon. To this date - he continues to advance the power and influence of the Sith through any means necessary alongside long time friend, Xander Starkiller. Personality Born on the temperate world of Corstris, Cameron spent most of his childhood in extreme poverty. The circumstances of his early life developed him into a surprisingly humble Sith. He has no use for idle chatter or lengthy statements of purpose and authority. An analytical mind has served him well through his life, and he prides himself on being an enabler. Manipulative to the very end, Cameron always does things to draw out a very specific reaction from his target - whatever it may be. He enjoys life's simple pleasures as they occur, and he never permits himself to become distracted or blinded by trivial pursuits. A professional to his very core, Cameron does not believe in mercy, sympathy, or second chances. There is, quite simply, only reality. His reality. Biography Tek'la screamed in pain as her labor stretched well into its sixteenth hour. The sound reverberated through the forest outside the small, makeshift hut that had been built by Tek'la and her lover Sis'tian. Officially natives of Sernpidal, Tek'la and Sis'tian hadn't laid eyes on their birth world for over twenty years. The couple knew nothing of the general activities of the galaxy, and they had no real desire to change their situation. Their lives had been spent as merchants and spacers - living by whatever means they managed. In fact, their entire presence on Corstris had been largely by accident - or so they believed. After Tek'la had endured sixteen hours of labor, her dark-skinned child emerged. Following the 'motivation' to breathe by his father, Cameron's infant yell brought a profound sense of accomplishment and love to Tek'la and Sis'tian. For the vast majority of his formative years, Cameron would live on Corstris with his mother and the man he presumed to be his father However, Cameron's mother, Tek'la, had in fact been raped by a man that Cameron would come to meet all too soon. Together they learned of the planets various dangers and beauties. Life was never really easy for the three, but it was peaceful. However, such a life was not meant to last. Not for Cameron. As Cameron was hunting in the forest, a strange yet familiar feeling gripped and nearly immobilized the sixteen year old. As of late, it seemed as if he was...seeing things before they truthfully happened. A vision of a sleek spacecraft streaking low over tree tops filled his mind's eye. Moments later - an identical spacecraft did indeed streak overhead. Cameron tracked the spacecraft with his eyes for as long as he could. Just before it disappeared from view, Cameron saw a hail of weapons fire open up on the terrain below. "No!" It was the only word that escaped Cameron's lips before he took off in a dead sprint. The entire time his feet pounded the pavement...faster and faster...Cameron's thoughts centered on his parents. The young boy willed himself to run faster, and his body responded in kind. As Cameron arrived at what remained of his home, he was immediately greeted by two men clad in silver armor. Enraged beyond control, Cameron waited until the men was close enough to touch before driving the base of his palm straight into the man's nose. As the bone in the man's nose was immediately forced into his brain, Cameron spun around and prepared to square off against the other trooper. However, his lack of any real martial ability caused him to lose that particular battle before it had even really begun. Struggling, Cameron eventually managed to wrestle free of the man's grip as he took off sprinting for where he...hoped...to find his parent's remains. The sixteen year old was met there by yet another trooper who delivered a swift, powerful blow to Cameron's temple - knocking him out cold. Seemingly materializing from behind burning flames, a cloaked individual with burning yellow eyes emerged. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and deep. "Get him back to the ship. Immediately..." Whoever the figure was, his orders were followed explicitly...and Cameron witnessed none of it. After several hours of unconsciousness, Cameron finally came to. His immediate reaction was to remain calm. Cameron's father had always taught never to allow himself to be intimidated by his environment. Master your environment, master yourself he would always say. Nearly three hours passed before anyone entered the medium-sized holding cell. The individual that did, was the very man that had him taken from Corstris. The mysterious man asked Cameron what he knew of the Sith Order, Jedi Order, and their activities. Naturally - Cameron had never heard of any Sith or Jedi period. The man, who eventually identified himself as Lord Alathor, gave Cameron a crash course in the history of the Sith and really...the galaxy. As was to be expected, Cameron was neither impressed nor interested. His only demand was to know why his parents had to die. Lord Alathor's response was quite frank. They presented a barrier to him having what he wanted. What he wanted...what he needed...were servants loyal to him and his activities. Cameron wanted no part of it, but Alathor was beyond patient. While the Sith Lord could sense that Cameron was gifted with the ability to manipulate the force, he would not reveal the fact for another year. Cameron's first year with Alathor was characterized by constant, brutal beatings interspersed with education of the way of the Sith and protocols of their Order. By the end of that first year, Cameron's entire personality had been changed. He was silent, cold, and calculating. He hated everything about Alathor. Alathor, however, had apparently been waiting for such progress. Slowly, Lord Alathor began to reveal to Cameron his potential to have more in life. To have the power to do what he wanted done, when he wanted it done. All Cameron could think about was his father's words. Master your environment, master yourself. It became Cameron's only goal and purpose in life - to increase his own power...his own ability to control everything around him. Several years later, shortly after Cameron had elevated his own prowess to the level of a Sith Lord, he exacted his revenge on Alathor. Where Cameron expected to find relief and a feeling of completeness, he found nothing. It wasn't that he was sad or in any way upset. He quite simply...had no emotional response. Cutting down Alathor had been as natural as breathing to him. Seizing control of Alathor's estate on Coruscant, Cameron pushed himself deeper into the mysteries of the Sith. While continuing his studies with the Sith Order, Cameron befriended a Sith of similar age by the name of Xander Starkiller. The two competed rather intensely and to the outside observer it would appear they hated each other. However, through their competition and training, they both became fast friends - standing among the best in the Sith Order. When Xander made his move to assume control of the Sith Order, Cameron was there to support and served as a member of his advisory council. As the status of the Order continued to degrade into something of a cesspool for weakness, Cameron left his friend and the Order. It was not long before he'd learned that the Dark Lord of the Sith himself had abandoned their brethren. Nearly ten years went by before Cameron saw or spoke to Xander again. They had both watched as the new Sith 'Royalty' established a firm grasp on the galaxy's interior. One day - chance happened to take him to Spira. A rival corporation of Starkiller Industries had contracted Cameron's services to spy on and sabotage some project or another. Cameron brought the information to Xander and instead turned on his would-be employers. For his service, Cameron's old friend offered him a job in their security department. For close to twenty years, Cameron executed his duties with vigilance. During his time with Starkiller Industries, Cameron Centurion met and befriended a Princess by the name of Crystal Carter on a business trip to Procopia. A Sith like himself, Crystal possessed a drive and dedication that he'd not seen in quite some time. For close to five years, the two saw each other off and on in between business trips that Cameron took frequently. Just after his ascension to the position of Chief of Security, Cameron Centurion and Crystal Carter were married in a lavish ceremony on Procopia. After fifteen years serving as Chief of Security for Starkiller Industries, Cameron left the organization on good terms with his old friend and the rest of Starkiller Industries. The recent disappearance of the Sith Empire's 'elite' had left the Sith Lord very intrigued. Granted - he had turned his back on any real Sith organizations several decades ago, but the galaxy was a far different place. Cameron, unlike many, did care about the continued existence of the Sith and the power of the dark side. He vowed that he would do all that it took to return their power and glory. During an operation to Firrerre, Cameron Centurion was killed by unknown causes. Authorities recovered a body, but it did not fit the exact description of Cameron Centurion. The body appeared worn and decrepid as if the very nature of the dark side itself had been sustaining the lifeform before abandoning it completely... Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Single-Bladed Combat Styles *Form II: Makashi - Mastered *Form III: Soresu - Mastered *Form IV: Ataru - Mastered *From V: Djem So - Mastered *Form VII: Juyo - Mastered Force Powers Apprentice Rank Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements I - Fire, Air/Wind, Earth *Basic Healing (Self) *Basic Telekinesis *Enhance Ability *Enhance Senses *Force Sense *Breath Control *Farsight *Force Choke *Force Comprehension *Force Empathy *Force Jump *Force Persuasion *Force Speed *Meditative Trance *Telepathy - Dark Side Powers: *Force Rage *Kinetite *Torture by Chagrin Knight Ranked Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements II - Fire, Air/Wind, Earth *Battle Precognition *Basic Art of the Small *Combustion *Comprehend Speech *Enhanced Force Sense *Enhanced Telekinesis *Force Cloak/Force Camouflage *Force Deflect *Force Grip *Force Levitation *Force Spark *Healing (Others) *Protection Bubble *Psychometry *Pyrokinesis *Shatterpoint *Tapas - Dark Side Powers: *Force Drain *Sith Alchemy *Sith Sorcery - Aura of Uneasiness, Bolt of Hatred, Dark Side Tendrils, False Light Side Aura, Force Blast, Illusion Casting, Waves of Darkness *Spear of the Midnight Black Master Ranked Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Alter Elements III - Fire, Air/Wind, Earth *Force Absorb *Force Flight *Force Resuscitation *Force Stealth / Force Concealment *Mastered Art of the Small *Mastered Telekinesis *Memory Rub - Dark Side Powers: *Control/Dominate Mind *Dark Transfer *Drain Knowledge *Force Crush *Force Desecration *Force Lightning *Midi-chlorian Manipulation *Mastered Sith Alchemy *Mastered Sith Sorcery - Dark Side Web, Force Destruction, Summon Fear *Transfer Essence / Transfer Life Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Human Category:Force User Category:Character Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Deceased character